Believing the Extraordinary
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: Snape finds himself in a pecular perdicamet with the Marauders. Snape even finds himself in another reality? What happens when Snape's world is turned upside down?
1. Intro

**A/N:** It all starts out with one plot bunny then another one comes along, and then another until there are so many plot bunnys you can't handle it!  I have at least 6 started, with 3 out for you all to read and many more waiting to be typed up!  The idea for this one came to me as I was typing up another chapter for "What of the Marauders?"  I tried to tuck the idea away to use at a later date but it kept re-surfacing so here I am writing the Authors Note for it complaining all the ideas that are running through my head.  Well, enough of my ramblings on with the fic! 

The Slytherins and the Ravenclaws sat in Transfiguration together.  Matt Lovegood or rather "Mad Matt" posed an unique question to which Professor McGonagall was trying to answer.  

            "Well Matt, that is a rather theoretical topic.  I am not denying the possibility that there may be an alternate universe, but there is thus far no proof of one, and more to the point Matt is that question is rather off topic!" 

            Matt didn't seemed satisfied with McGonagall's answer but was calmed for the time being while much of the class giggled and snickered at Matt's question.  Matt is truly known for his strange and outlandish ideas.

            Yet this tale is not about the spacey, theorizing, "Mad" Mat Lovegood.  This tale is about another student who is better grounded and more scrutinizing; this tale is about Severus Snape.  As the whole alternate universe conversation went on Snape sneered and scoffed and Matt's willingness to look beyond the every day, but Snape was not to be scoffing soon for he too would find himself believing in the extraordinary. 

**A/N:  **Oh, I know so very short! But this is to just wet your appetite!  I promise to continue, if I get reviews.


	2. Batty

**A/N: **I know I said I would not update with out any reviews but I could not help myself. I like this fic at least where it is going.  I will warn you now that I take a unique view to Snape though it is not completely revealed right now.

            Snape walked out of class and around the corner to head off to the Slytherin common room when he suddenly felt a sudden wave of wooziness.  Snape stopped to catch his breath, when he was about to continue on he heard.

            "Batty! Hey Batty wait up!" it was Sirius Black calling after him with Remus Lupin and James Potter following him.  Snape was aware of James and his crowed calling him Snivelus due to a nasty nose spell they had once cast on him but Batty?  How could they possibly know? 

            "What do you want?" snapped Snape.

            "Whoah, cool it Batty!" cried Sirius, "We were just wondering why you went off with out us?"

            What were these buffoons talking about? Without them?  Since when were they all friends?  Then Snape looked over the three boys before him there was some thing different about them.  Was Sirius wearing glasses? When did James grow out his hair? And was Remus a few inches shorter?  This was all to weird.

**A/N:  **I truly apologize for the extreme shortness of this but I've got to split this up. I promise I will get the next chapter up soon.  Can anyone guess what has happened to Snape?


	3. Poor Snivelus

**A/N:** I want to thank my lone reviewer Elwood Penscottie.  Thanks so much!  I am having a lot of fun writing this fic.  I hope you all enjoy this fic!  If anything is confusing you then let me know and I'll try to explain.  I'll accept flames because I'm trying to make a bonfire to have a cook out with and then make smores.

            Snape packed his bag after Transfiguration class when he got a sudden wave of sickness.  Once it passed Snape looked up expecting to see his closest friends waiting for him.  Yet, they weren't there.  Where had they gone off to?  Were they pulling a prank on him?  Then again, why was he surrounded by Slytherins and Ravenclaws?  Gryffindors take Transfiguration alone.

            Snape left the classroom confused as ever.  Where were his fellow Marauders?  Where were the other Gryffindors?

            Fortunately, it was lunch so he'd be able to catch up with his friends in the Great Hall.  They never missed a meal.

            Snape walked into the great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table seeing his friends there.

            He sat down saying, "That was a great prank you played on me. How did you guys pull it off?"

            Sirius sneered at Snape who had sat down next to him.  Peter and Remus exchanged looks of confusion while James asked in disgust, "What are _you_ doing here Snivelus?"

            "What am I doing here?" answered Snape surprised by his friends' reactions, "We always sit here, and what's with calling me Snivelus you usually call me Batty."

            "Batty?!" cried Sirius, "That's what you are if you think that you sit with us!"

            "Incase you're wondering, your table is over there," added James pointing at the Slytherin table.

            "So grease someone else, slime ball," ordered Sirius.

            "What?" started Snape in protest until he saw James pulling out his wand.  Snape then backed out of his seat gloomily going over to the Slytherin table. What is going on here? Did Remus grow a couple inches? When did James cut his hair? Where were Sirius' glasses? And was that Pettigrew with them?  Why were they sitting next to and laughing with such a vile creature?  Something was defiantly not right here.

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit longer but it's still short.  Has any one figured out what is happening?  If not I'll tell you: Snape (the one we know) got sent to an alternate universe and the alternate Snape was sent to (our) Snape's universe. So we'll just have to see what happens to both Snapes in following chapters.


	4. Just Stay Away

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in ages but I had things to deal with. This is also back with the normal Snape.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Snape, "Is this some sort of prank?"

"Prank?" laughed Sirius, "What do you mean prank?"

"You three stay away from me!" ordered Snape as he whipped out his wand.

"I think Batty has gone . . . well batty," hesitantly remarked Remus.

"I think you're right," agreed James.

"Calm down Batty," coaxed Sirius as he approached Snape.

"I said for you to stay away!" 

"Just give me the wand Batty," continued Sirius.

"Quite calling me Batty!" cried Snape as he was backed into a wall he had nowhere to go. Snape started to mumble a hex when Sirius sighed saying, "I'm really sorry about this but, _Petrificus Totalus_." Instantly Snape was bound head to toe.

"Help me get him to the infirmary," commanded Sirius.

"Here let me help with that," answered James as he said a spell causing Snape to float in the air.

"Where'd you learn that one?" asked Remus.

"Standard Book of Spells, next month's lesson."

"You're always reading ahead Prongs learn relax and live life," scolded Remus.

"Hey at least I open a book," argued James.

"Point taken," laughed Remus.

"Come on let's get Batty to the infirmary," insisted Sirius.


	5. Mudbloods

**A/N:** This is with the alternate Snape.

            Snape sat down at the Slytherin table gloomily.  He felt quite uncomfortable with all these discriminative pure bloods.  If Sirius, James and Remus were pulling a prank it was most defiantly going too far!  They knew how uncomfortable he felt around Slytherins especially Peter.  Why was Peter with them any way?  No one from Gryffindor could stand that miserable excuse for a life.

            "Severus," beckoned Luscious.

            When Snape heard his name called he was hesitant to answer.  He did not want to talk with anyone at this point, especially someone from Slytherin. But went over and sat next to Luscious anyway.

            "Severus, what was going on over there?  What were you doing with those Mudblood lovers?"

            "Don't use that word," answered Snape.

            "What word?" asked Luscious in surprise.

            "Don't say Mudblood.  It is a very insulting and crude word."

            "Have, you gone all soft on us Severus?  You know as well as the rest of us that Mudbloods do not belong in the wizarding society."

            "I –" started Snape stopping himself.

            "You were just playing a joke on us, that's all weren't you?" asked Luscious.

            "I –" stammered Snape.

            "Very funny," half laughed Luscious.

            Snape didn't say anything more, staying where he was.  He couldn't figure for the life of him why he was accepted at the Slytherin table, but he decided to go with the flow and disrupt the flow of things.  When lunch was over Snape was invited to the common room but denied it.  He decided to go to the library; he thought that if he could possibly figure out what was happening to him he would there.  At least that is what James, the James he knew, would do. 


	6. Wherefore art thou Snape?

**A/N**: Inspiration struck.  This is with normal Snape.

"What, in the world?" cried Madame Pompfry.

"He's gone nuts," explained Sirius.

"He doesn't remember that we're his friends," explained James.

"Tried to hex us," added Remus.

"I don't think, I'd blame him," answered Madame Pompfry, "From what I can see looks like you hexed him yourselves."

"It was the only way to get him down here!" cried Remus in defense.

"First let's unbind him," ordered Pompfry, to which Sirius complied.

"I want to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!"  cried Snape "Potter your pranks have gone far enough!"

"Batty, I've never pulled a prank on you before, Moony has, he's pulled at least one on all of us."

"Don't play innocent with me!"

"Batty," started Sirius.

"Don't call me that! I want to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!"

"You will be able to see him in a minute, let me first check you over," calmly answered Madame Pompfry. 

"I am not sick, I am perfectly fine! Could you please get me Professor Dumbledore?"

"Now, now, what's all this about?" asked Dumbledore entering the room.

All four boys started in on their own accounts but Dumbledore stopped them by holding up his hands. "Severus, you tell me what happened."

Snape went into his whole account, to which Dumbledore nodded in thought every now and then.  When Snape finished Dumbledore asked, "Now did you feel any wooziness before these 'strange things' occurred?"

"I think I did," answered Snape now a bit calmer.

"It sounds to me that you have experienced a shift in realities," answered Dumbledore.

"Professor, I thought that those were purely theoretical," spoke up James.

"There has been no recorded proof just peculiar occurrences that point toward it, and I think that we have a live case here."

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Madame Pompfry.

"With cases being so rare I highly doubt it, all young Severus here can do is go on with life and hope that he is returned to his reality."

"Professor, what about the Snape of our reality?" asked Sirius. 

"When the next reality shift occurs if it occurs either we will get yet another version of Severus or the one of our reality will return.  Hopefully it will be the latter."

"I'd say!" agreed Remus.


	7. Can't Take More

**A/N:** This is with Alternate Snape.

Snape sat in the library pouring over every book he could think of that could possibly tell him what was going on.  Yet there was no luck, Snape spent hours he even missed his (or rather the true Snape's) Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  Snape didn't know what class to go to in the first place and in the second he didn't care he had to find out what was going on.  There had to be some explanation to it because this was no prank.  Slytherin would not help his friends pull a prank.

As Snape worked he kept his head closely bent over a book.  That's when James, Sirius, and Remus came in.  Snape hoped that they were coming to tell him it was all a joke and to come help pull a prank that Remus thought of.  Yet this is not what happened.

"Look, it's Snivelus, or should I say Batty?" laughed Sirius.

Realizing that his 'friends' weren't such Snape stuck his nose further into his book.

"Oh grouse!" exclaimed James, "Quite sliming the book up!  There are others who might want to use that book."

"If you want it take it," answered Snape in frustration.

"Not after you slimed it!" answered Sirius.

Snape just left, he didn't want to take any more of it and the library did not seem to have the answers.  James (his James) was wrong after all, everything could not be answered in the library too bad he couldn't share that info Remus would have loved to hear that having never opened a book himself.

Snape then began to wander the halls having nowhere to go.  As he did wander the halls he tried to sort out all that had gone on in the last few hours. Just before dinner Snape bumped into Professor Gribble the head of Slytherin and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Severus, you were missed in class today I assumed that you were possibly in the infirmary during class."

Snape got a little nervous, he knew that Gribble hated Gryffindor especially he and his friends. "I'm sorry Professor, I was – you see I was."

"It is perfectly fine, you are one of my star pupils so don't worry about it, I don't think it would hurt you too much to miss just one class."

Snape was floored, was that truly Professor Gribble?


	8. Reality Check

(A/N: I have decided that from now on when I am working with the Snape from our reality I will refer to him in narrative as Snape. When I am working with the alternate Snape I will refer to him in narrative as Severus, I will also try to remember to place scenes with him in bold text.)

"**_S_**o, you are telling me that I, well the other me, was sorted into Gryffindor and that the four of us are best of friends," smirked Snape.

"For the last time, yes!" answered Sirius.

"I find that laughable!"

"What's so funny about it?" asked James.

"Me in Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin through and through!"

"Not any more," half smiled Remus clapping Snape on the back before giving the password to a statue that guarded the entryway into the Gryffindor common room.

"Now that you have a better understanding of our reality tell us about yours," beckoned James.

"Obviously we aren't friends?" asked Remus.

"No we aren't," answered Snape bluntly, "In fact we hate each other, I am in Slytherin as you well know by now. I take pleasure in torturing Pettigrew, despite your instance to protect him, which reminds me where is he, doesn't he usual hang around you guys for fear of his pathetic and miserable life?"

"Pathetic and miserable, you got right!" answered Remus who suddenly became moody.

"Umm, in our reality, Peter is in Slytherin, he enjoys tormenting the first years, not many stand up to him, you do because you can't stand his views on the muggle born," explained Sirius.

"What exactly are his views?" asked Snape not wanting to volunteer his views on mudbloods, knowing that in this reality it was best for him to keep his mouth shut due to current circumstances.

"He thinks that every muggle born wizard should be banished from our society. He also thinks that we as wizards those of us who are pureblooded should conquer and rule the muggles."

**_S_everus after being floored by Professor Gribbel's reaction sat down quietly at the Slytherin table. As he sat there he watched was what looked like his friends laughing and having a good time. Severus knew that they were not his friends but he wished that they were, he was already missing the fun times he had with them. There had to be something he could do.**

**"What would James do in this situation?" thought Severus, he constantly found himself thinking that. Maybe it was because James was the thinker in the group. What was the next course of action? Books didn't work… McGonnagal would be the next logical choice under normal circumstances. Yet, these were not normal circumstances. Dumbeldore! Dumbeldore was about the only option left… hopefully Dumbeldore was the same unlike everything else. So it was decided, after dinner Severus would try to speak with Dumbeldore.**


End file.
